under the night sky
by kingknight
Summary: sit.. relax.. and enjoy!


UNDER THE NIGHT SKY

KUGA Natsuki and Fujino Shizuru were bestfriends since childhood, until now their highschool years.

Shizuru grew up in a beautiful m\woman sa katunayan nga siya ang tinaguriang campus crush ng Fuuka Gakuen Academy at si Natsuki naman ay todo bantay sa kanya at natutuwa naman siya dun lalo na't may nararamdaman na siyang espesyal para dito. Kahit na rin siya, inaagaw niya si Natsuki sa mga babaeng gustong lumapit dito.

"Hey Shiz."

"What is it?'

"I just notice why you always pull me whenever I wanted to talk to our classmates."

"You always did it to me too Natsuki," and sat on the the bench.

"Well I didn't deny that because of one thing."

"Tell me."

"Cause I wanted to protect you no matter what happen like what I've promise to your mother and to myself."

And Shizuru got blush, then she smile, "I will be more grateful if that is forever," and she stood and take walk inside the flower garden and Natsuki followed her.

"Trust me on that," and she smiled.

Shizuru notice it and she got blush cause she like Natsuki's smile, she love it very much and she wish it won't fade.

"SHIZURU," Natsuki called when she saw her in the corridor, then she put her arms around Shizuru's shoulder.

Shizuru got blush because of it, "w-what is it Natsuki?"

Then Natsuki move closer to her, "I just wanna ask if you are free after school."

"Why? Where we going?"

"I want to show you something, a place that you would like."

"Okay."

"I will fetch you?"

"Sure, but we have a meeting, is it okay to you? It will finish by 5."

"It's fine with me."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

And they did. Natsuki took Shizuru on the shore and Shizuru was surprised and she was so happy.

"Wow.. it's beautiful."

"You were right, it will be more beautiful after an hour."

"Natsuki thank you for bringing me here."

"Anytime, gusto ko rin kasing ikaw ang kasama ko pag pinanood ko ang bagay na yun."

And Shizuru got blush when she heard it, I'm so lucky, cause I have you, I will promise nothing will change."

"I promise too Natsuki, can I lay down on your shoulder?"

"Sure," and she move closer, "here."

And Shizuru did.

Natsuki was so happy that moment cause her wish were came true and she waited for the right time to confess her love for Shizuru.

"Natsuki."

"Nn?"

"Maliban sa akin, sino pa ang dinala mo dito?"

"What are you trying to say that there is more special than you?"

"It's not that," namumula niyang sabi.

"I thought it was, well after I discover this place, no one, just you and me cause this is our place."

"Thank you."

"I just notice, your birthday is coming near."

"I thought you forget it."

"No, it will not happen."

"Please come to my birthday, wala na kasi akong ibang iimbitahin eh."

"Wow.. so it means that I'm special to you?"

"Hindi lang naman ikaw eh."

Natsuki look down to Shizuru and she scent her hair and she like it, naaakit tuloy siya dito lalo na't nakadikit sa kanya ang malambot nitong katawan, tuloy gusto niya itong yakapin ng mahigpit.

Hanggang sa dumating nga ang kanilang hinihintay.

"It's coming."

"Ara?"

"Look up."

And Shizuru did, napangnga na lang siya sa kanyang nakita. A full of star we're falling.

"Natsuki it's a shooting stars."

"I hope it was, but it's just a simple star."

"It was not."

"Eh?"

"Yes it is, I will wish," and she close her eyes.

Natsuki gulp when she notice Shizuru's beautiful face, it looks like she couldn't wait for the day she wanted to court her. She look at the stars and she smile then she face Shizuru and she close her eyes and made a wish.

After it.

"Natsuki."

"Nn?"

"You said it was our place right? Just me and you?"

"Yes, just me and you Shizuru."

"Then can we come here every after school days, can we?"

"If that's what you want." And Shizuru embrace her tight because of happiness. And she knew it, Shizuru's body was soft and smooth, she could even feel her soft breast and she got blush, so she embrace her too.

As Natsuki's promise they always went near by the shore where the full of falling stars could seen. Para na rin silang nagde-date kung tutuusin, magkahawak ang mga kamay habang pinapanood ang mga bituin.

Then Shizuru's birthday came. Everyone in the Council greeted her. She even refuse ng ayain siya ng mga ito na lumabas. Hanggang sa dumating si Natsuki. And her members nod in agreement, cause they already knew about Shizuru's feelings for Natsuki, so they bid goodbye and once again greeted her.

"What happened?"

"Niyaya nila akong lumabas."

"Ba't hindi ka pumayag?"

"Eh ikaw ang gusto kong makasama sa birthday ko eh."

And Natsuki smiled, "you're ready?"

"Hai."

Then Natsuki's phone rang.

"Wait I'll just answer it, mother is calling."

"Okay."

Then Natsuki answer it and after a second.

"What she says?"

"She wants to talk to me."

"Really."

"Don't worry I will take you home then I'll be going home, I will come to your birthday, okay?"

"Hai."

"SHIZURU."

"Mother?"

"Are you sure Natsuki will come?"

"Yes mother, matatagalan lang po siguro siya."

"Why don't you call her?"

"Her phone is off."

"Okay, we will wait for 1 hour if she don't come we will eat, okay?"

"Okay."

Hanggang sa lumipas nga ang isang oras hindi pa rin dumarating si Natsuki kaya nagpasya na silang kumain na. Nalungkot naman si Shizuru dahil hindi niya ito kasama sa birthday niya.

Malungkot na tinitingnan ni Shizuru ang mga bituin na nasa langit ng pumunta siya sa terrace.

"Bakit kaya hindi siya dumating? May problema kaya'ng nangyari? Eh kung ganun nga bakit hindi siya tumatawag sa akin?" then she heard an engine and it was familiar to her kaya naman dumungaw na siya, then she saw Natsuki and she got smile, "Natsuki!" and Natsuki look at to her, kaya bumaba siya.

"I knew it you would come."

"I'm sorry Shizuru."

"It's okay," and she notice the sadness of her aura, "are you okay?"

"Actually not."

"Why? Do you have a problem?"

"Shizuru..," and she close her eyes while clenching her fist, "I'm getting married," mapait niyang sabi.

Shizuru couldn't believe on what she heard para siyang nabingi sa sinabi nito, ramdam niyang naiinis ito at ayaw nito then she heard her explaining.

"It was an arrange marriage, may gusto sa akin yung babae, investors ang mga magulang niya sa company, sinubukan kong makiusap na ayoko sa kanya na hindi ako sasaya, pero hindi siya nakinig."

"W-who is she?"

"She was just our schoolmate."

"Really," at mapait na ngumiti, "c-congrats," and she chuckled then her tears fell.

"Shizuru..," and Shizuru stop her.

"Now I know why you didn't come," at humikbi na siya.

"I tried believe me," and took a step forward and she notice her, everytime she took a step, Shizuru took backward, she wanted to embrace her cause she feel that Shizuru was hurt, very hurt.

"You don't have to explain it's okay and besides I'm just your bestfriend," and her tears are keep from falling at nanginginig niyang inabot ang pisngi nito," bye..," and she left.

"Shizuru..."

"Please stay where you are, I'm okay Natsuki, I will be okay," and ran.

Nasuntok na lang ni Natsuki ang poste na nasa gilid niya dahil na rin sa galit at inis na nararamdaman niya and she remember Shizuru's face, she feel that Shizuru love her.

"I will never leave you Shizuru, cause I love you, I promise that," and she left and rode off.

"SHIZURU."

"Mother," and she embrace her and cried on her mother's shoulder.

"Hey what happened hm?"

"Natsuki."

"Why, what's happened?"

"She's.. she's getting married..."

"Sshh..," and rub her back, "you love her right?"

"I'm sorry mother but yes."

"It's okay, I understand, come, let's sit," and guide her to the couch, she let her lie down to her lap then she caress her hair.

"Why is this happening to me mother? Everyone I love has gone, like father and now Natsuki."

"Everything has a reason and maybe Natsuki was not the one for you, kung kayo talaga, kayo."

"But I love her."

"And you must go on with your life, move on."

"I can't she was my life," and her tears fell.

"You really love her that much huh."

"Yes I do mother."

"Mabatukan nga ang batang yan, ay napaka-torpe."

And Shizuru chuckled.

"That's it my child smile."

"I don't know if I could do it again."

"Hindi sana maapektuhan ang pag-aaral mo."

"I will try."

"NATSUKI kahit meron ka ng iba, ikaw pa rin ang iibigin ko," and she rub Natsuki's picture," I will always love you, always, you're the reason why I smile and you're the reason I can go on with my life, I love you so much Natsuki, I love you so much," and she kiss it and embrace then she go to sleep.

NAPAHINTO si Shizuru sa harap ng Akademya ng maalala niyang schoolmate nila ang fiancee ni Natsuki and anytime she could see them both. Ano'ng gagawin niya?

"Bahala na," and she go on.

First period, second period, wala pa, hindi pa niya nakikita ang dalawa, but then she notice the student, they were looking at her at siguro kalat na ang balita.

"Pres. Shizuru."

"What is it Vice President?"

"Chairman Mashiro wants to talk to you."

"I will follow."

"Okay."

Then Shizuru followed. And on her way she finally saw them both, she knew the girl , it was a member of the Theater Club and maybe she know how to act.

"Goodmorning President," Yuuki Nao greeted.

"Goodmorning."

"Honey please show some respect to the President and don't be rude."

"Shut up," and she pass through her, "goodmorning Shiz."

"Goodmorning Kuga."

Natsuki widened her eyes when she heard it. she even clench her fist cause Shizuru is slowly going to be cold and she don't like it.

"President," and handed the envelope, "please come to our upcoming wedding, this Saturday, 2pm."

Shizuru almost accepted it when Natsuki grab it and tore it into pieces.

"Natsuki why did you do that?!"

"I said shut up! Wag mo akong pakialamam! At kailanman hinding-hindi mo ako makukuha! and she turn to Shizuru, "I will find a way, I promise."

"Pres. Shizuru," the VP called.

"I'm coming," and she turn to Natsuki, "ayoko ng umasa pa Natsuki, hindi mo kailanga'ng humanap ng paraan, I'm just your bestfriend right? Thank you for everything."

"No, Shizuru, just don't give up on me yet, I know it, I feel it, just don't, please."

"Pres. Shizuru, Chairman Mashiro is waiting."

"Yes," and bid goodbye to Natsuki," sayonara Natsuki, maybe this will be our last talk."

"No! Shizuru no!" and Shizuru made her calm down.

"You were right, it was just a simple star," then she whisper, "I love you," then kiss her cheek and she left.

Natsuki clench her fist, she was not deaf when she heard Shizuru said 'I love you' to her, she was right. She was about to follow her when her fiancee stop her.

"Just try Natsuki and I will tell it to tita Neri."

"I'm not afraid of you, you idiot. Don't try me."

"There's nothing you can do."

"Trust me I can."

"You're mine Natsuki."

"For now, but not forever, hinding- hindi mo ako makukuha and if you don't know, matagal na akong nakatali sa pinakamamahal kong si Shizuru, remember that," and she left her.

"COME in and sit down Pres. Shizuru."

"Thank you Chairman," and she sit.

"You heard it?"

"About Natsuki, Chairman?"

"Yes that's it."

"What are you trying to say Chairman?"

"Ayokong maapektuhan ang pagiging SCPresident mo, maaari ba?"

"Marunong po akong umiwas Chairman and I know where my place is."

"Very good then, you can leave."

"Thank you Chairman."

Mahirap man para kay Shizuru na makita ang dalawa pero pilit niyang binabalewala, ayaw niyang maapektuhan ang pag-aaral niya. Iniiwasan na rin niya si Natsuki, tinatago ang sakit na nararamdaman and Saturday, it's 2 days from now. Parati din siyang pumupunta sa lugar nila ni Natsuki tinitingnan ang mga bituin sa langit, ninanamnam ang malamig na hangin. Hindi rin maiwasan na maiisip niya si Natsuki, the moment they were together. After her birthday she didn't saw Natsuki's smile again and she miss it, really miss it.

"IS there anything I can help Natsuki?"

"Stop the marriage, that's all you can do mother, I won't be happy."

"And you're happy with Shizuru?"

"Yes I am," she answered proudly, " and my love for her will never change, you know that mother, please leave I'll be sleeping," and she lied on her bed.

Then Mrs. Kuga saw the painting, then she left.

THEN the day had finally come.

"Shizuru aalis ka ba ngayon?"

"Yes mother we have a meeting by 10."

"Well then, I'll be coming home late."

"Overtime mother?"

"Yes, so many papers to sign."

Mrs. Fujino was the owner and the CEO of Fujino Corp.

"Okay, take care mother."

"You too," and she left.

"ARE you sure of this Mrs. Kuga?" Mrs. Fujino ask when they meet in the cafeteria.

"Yes Mrs. Fujino, your company has a good quality and a very good performance, so why not?"

"Tell me the other reason."

And Mrs. Kuga sighed, "okay, it's for Natsuki, I feel how Natsuki love your daughter and I also feel na kaya niyang mag-backout sa kasal."

"Bakit ka nga ba pumayag?"

"Napilitan lang, ayoko rin naman, makulit kasi."

"At nairita ka kaya ka pumayag."

"Yun nga."

"Diba mamaya na ang kasal?"

"Like Natsuki, I don't want to come."

"But you must."

"What do you mean?"

"It will be fun, just wait."

"Okay, so?"

"It was my pleasure."

"Thanks."At pinirmahan na ni Mrs. Fujino ang contract.

"THIS is it, I can do it," and arrange her necktie, "for my love one, I'm sorry mother mahal ko lang talaga si Shizuru and it will never change," and she get Shizuru's picture, "my love wait for me and as I promise, just you and me, I love you," and she kiss it, "everything will be fine."

NAKANGITING pinagmamasdan ni Shizuru ang mga isda na nasa dagat.  
Tapos na ang meeting ng mga oras na yun at dumiretso siya sa lugar nila ni Natsuki.  
"Wow.. beautiful..."

"NATSUKI."  
"What?"  
"Here," and put the money on Natsuki's palm, "you will need it, trust me."  
"I don't understand."  
"I don't understand too."  
"Eh?"  
"My friend say it will be fun, come on now ma-late pa tayo, hindi maganda yun," and she left.  
"At kailan pa naging mganda 'to?" then she followed.  
"Don't forget your phone."  
"Fine," and she get it, then she saw the box and she smiled so she get it and put it on her pocket then left.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

SHIZURU get off of her sandal at nilubog ang mga paa sa tubig, she got smile when she feel the sand and the cold water under her feet. Hindi na siya nagdalawang isip, nilaro na niya ang tubig at nagpaikut-ikot.

"YOUR bride is here."

"She would never been my bride, Shizuru was."

"What will you do?"

"Just watch mother, Fuuka will never forget this day."

Hanggang sa nakarating na ang bride kung nasa'n siya. Inihabilin na sa kanya si Yuuki Nao at naglakad patungo'ng altar. Ngiting-ngiti si Nao habang papalapit sila sa altar.

"Wag ka munang magsaya."

"What do you mean?"

"May mga bagay talaga na dapat mong asahan sa akin."

Hanggang nasa altar na sila.

"Before we star this ceremony, may gusto bang tumutol sa kasalang ito?"

"Meron father," Natsuki answered.

Nagulat naman ang mga saksi, lalo na si Nao at mga magulang nito. Si Neri naman ay tahimik lang na nakikinig, parang alam na ang pwedeng mangyari. She know Natsuki well, gagawin nito kung ano ang tama para dito.

"Pardon?" the father ask.

"Merong tumutol sa walang kwentang kasalang ito."

"At sino?"

"Ako," taas noo'ng sabi ni Natsuki.

"Natsuki..," suway ni Nao.

"Hindi ikaw ang gusto kong pakasalan at hindi lahat ng bagay na gusto mo ay makukuha mo!" at bumitaw na siya dito, saka lumngon sa pari, "I'm sorry Father for bothering you for this day, but my true bride is waiting for me, I leave now," at bumaba ng altar, saka umalis.

"Now I know kung bakit ako kinakabahan," sabi ng pari saka umalis.

"Neri..," tawag ni Mrs. Yuuki pero paglingon niya ay wala na ito.

Nagkagulo na rin ang mga tao sa simbahan.

"TO Fuuka Academy please," Natsuki said to the taxi driver.

"Runaway groom?" and he chuckled and rode off.

Natsuki took off the little flower in her suit and throw it on the trash bin, then she heard her phone rang so she answer it.

"Natsuki come back!"

"Oh I'm sorry, but you're not Shizuru so I will not and there you saw it I found a way at yun ay ang iwan ka sa harap ng altar at ipahiya sa maraming tao, my girl won't like it but I have to, for her," and ended the call.

"Arrange marriage Sir?"

"Damn hell, yes," and her phone rang once again and this time it was her mother so she answer it.

"Hey."

"Going home?"

"Hahanapin ko pa si Shizuru papunta ako ng Akademya."

"My friend was right, it was fun."

"Tell me who your friend is."

"Well, the mother of your girl."

"Tita Shizuna?" and she chuckled when her mother said yes.

"She's our new major investor kapalit ng mga Yuuki."

"Well good to hear."

"Your key was in your Ducati already I will not wait kung ano'ng oras ka uuwi."

"Thanks mother, now I know why you gave me money."

"Well I didn't expect you can do that, you look like your father."

"Well I'm just a Kuga."

"Bye for now, goodluck."

"Thanks," and end the call.

Nang makarating si Natsuki sa Akademya ay agad niyang hinanap si Shizuru, nakita pa niya ang VP ng Student Council.

"VP you saw Shizuru?"

"Kanina pa siya umuwi, diba dapat nasa simbahan ka?"

"Wala ng kasal okay?" and she left.

Umuwi ng bahay si Natsuki at ginamit ang Ducati para hanapin si Shizuru. Dumiretso naman siya sa bahay nito at ilang ulit na nag-doorbell pero walang sumasagot. Aakyat na sana siya para tingnan ang loob ng bahay kung may tao ba pero nakita siya ng may-ari ng katabing bahay.

"Oi Natsuki what are you doing there?"

"I'm looking for Shizuru."

"Walang tao diyan kanina pa."

"Ganun po ba, salamat po," at bumaba na siya saka umalis.

"Bakit naka-suit yun?"

"WALA siya sa Akademya, wala din siya sa bahay nila, damn Shizuru where are you?" and she remember their place at binilisan ang takbo ng Ducati.

"I WILL buy an aquarium, I will take care of you," and take a look at her fish, "and I will put you in my room."

"I'd never thought you know how to catch a fish," and sit beside her.

Nagulat naman si Shizuru ng marinig ang boses ni Natsuki.

"It's a beautiful fish, I know where we can buy fish food."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"It's our place Shizuru so it's okay."

Shizuru stood and walk away and Natsuki stop her.

"Shiz let me explain."

"Dapat nasa simbahan ka," and she notice her suit.

"I came from the church, but when we're in the altar I left."

"You ran away?"

"Yes at kanina pa kita hinahanap then I remember our place."

"Why you left her?"

"Cause I can't marry her, I don't love her at may iba na akong mahal."

"Then marry her."

"That's why I'm here."

Natigilan naman si Shizuru at napatingin kay Natsuki.

"Isn't it obvious? Shizuru I love you for more than anything, you're the reason why I smile, why I laugh, why I'm happy," at lumapit na siya dito, "you're the one I want to marry," and she get the mineral water from her and put it on the stone, then she held her hand, "Shizuru I love you so much."

"Natsuki..."

"The truth is I was planning to court you after graduation pero may sumira eh, I want it to be perfect, like you are to me and as I promise I will find a way and this is ti, hindi ko aakalain na magagawa ko yun, pero mahal lang talaga kita eh, I can't live without you Shizuru, I love you."

"How about your mother?"

"She help me and she just let me to do my thing cause she already know how musch I love you."

"But it's still wrong," ans turn her back and Natsuki embrace her tight from behind.

"No Shizuru it's not, is it wrong to love you? Shizuru everybody knows how special you are to me, I love you Shizuru I love you."

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be,I'm just here, remember Shiz just you and me forever and I promise I will protect you no matter what happen," then Shizuru face her," oh baby I hate to see you cry," and she wipe her tears, "I was hurt during the night of your birthday and I know too you were hurt, so I promise to myself that I will find a way."

"Yes I was hurt cause I don't want to lose you, cause I love you, I've fallen for you for over a decade."

And Natsuki smile.

"Hindi ko maatim na tanggapin na wala ka na, na ikakasal ka na sa iba, gusto ko kasing akin ka lang kaya naman humiling ako sa mga bituin ng dalhin mo ako dito, na sana matanggap mo ang pag-ibig ko, na lagi tayong magkasama at mamuhay ng tahimik, masaya at may buong pagmamahal."

And Natsuki held Shizuru's cheek, "we're just the same, that was my wish too na sana magkatotoo, just say you love me too and out wishes will come true and we will be fine."

"I don't want to hide it anymore," and she touch Natsuki's cheek, "I love you so much Natsuki," and she got smile when Natsuki smile, then Natsuki gently kiss her and she just close her eyes and accept her kisses.

Halos ayaw na nilang tigilan ang isa't-isa dahil bawat halik ay nasusundan pa ng isa at isa pa.

Then Natsuki lift Shizuru up because of happiness.

"Hindi ka siguro umuwi kasi ganyan pa rin ang suot mo."

"No, I came from home at kunin ang Ducati ko para hanapin ka."

"It suits you."

"Thanks para ding gown yang suot mo kulang na lang isang magandang bulaklak," and she look for a flower and when she found one she get it and gave it to Shizuru, "now you're a bride."

"Kulang."

"Eh?"

"Hindi matuturing na isang bride ang isang babae kung walang singsing, yun ay kung pakakasalan mo ako," and got blush.

"I know that, wait it's just here," and she get it on her pocket and show it to her, "here," and open it in front of her then kneel down.

"Natsuki..," Shizuru moaned when she saw an emerald cut ruby ring.

"I'm not just here to confess, I'm also here to propose, matagal ko na 'tong binili siguro nung freshman tayo at para lang talaga 'to sa'yo, it symbolizes us and I hope you will accept, hindi sa nagmamadali ako, I just wanted you to be mine and no one could get you from me, if you're not ready I understand but I will wait how many years it takes, just don't forget that I'm always here and showing you how much I loved you," and Shizuru didn't say anything so she continue, "Fujino Shizuru will you marry me?"

"Natsuki.. A-I..."

"Sshh.. it's okay baby, hindi kita minamadali, just take your time."

"Hindi ko alam ang isasagot ko eh."

"Okay langyan, pero hayaan mong isuot ko 'to sa'yo at gawing kwintas."

"No."

"Eh?" Are you not ready yet? Or you don't want?"

"No, no, how can I say this? What about our studies?"

"Okay lang kung hindi agad-agad tayo magpakasal, kung gusto mo after our graduation, we can continue college both."

"What will our mother say?"

"My mother already know this."

"My mother."

"I can explain to her."

"Okay."

"What do you mean okay?"

"Yes, yes! I will marry you!" and her tears fell because of happiness.

Dahil sa tuwa ay nanginginig na isinuot ni Natsuki ang engagement ring sa daliri ni Shizuru and after it she tightly embrace her and kiss her everywhere. Nakiliti naman si Shizuru sa ginawa niya.

"WE'RE here."

"Looks like I don't want to let you go."

"I'm yours Natsuki."

"I'm yours too Shizuru," and kiss her.

"I go inside," and Natsuki nod.

"No, not just yet Shizuru."

At napalingon ang magkasintahan.

"Mother," Shizuru said.

"Mother why are you here?" Natsuki ask when she her mother.

"I know you will do something magical in this quiet night so I'm here," Neri answered.

"We want to know the real score between you both."

Then Natsuki happily held Shizuru's hand, "well mother, tita Shizuna, she's mine now, she's my fiancee."

"Okay," the two mother answered.

"You're not mad mother?" Shizuru ask.

"I'm not and why would I? You know me my daughter, I will not stop you kung sa'n ka maligaya and I know you're happy with Natsuki and she's a good man I mean woman, but don't forget your studies."

"Shizuna was right, promise me you two."

"We promise," Shizuru and Natsuki answered at nakangiti nilang pinagmamasdan ang isa't-isa.

HINDI na muling pumasok si Nao sa Akademya dahil sa matinding kahihiyan. Alam na rin ng mga estudyante sa buong Akademya na si Shizuru at Natsuki ay ikakasal na. At siyempre hindi nagtataka ang mga ito lalo na't malapit ang mga ito sa isa't-isa.  
Hanggang sa ikinasal na sila.  
Parati na rin silang pumupunta sa may karagatan ang kanilang pribadong lugar, nakatingin sa mga nahuhulog na bituin, habang magkahawak ang mga kamay.


End file.
